Dreams of an Absolution
by crichton55
Summary: Ash returns from Unova and happily reunites with Misty, but the battles aren't over. Former Team Rocket members suddenly flood into Kanto, sparking a chain reaction that threatens Ash and Misty. But a secret that was meant to be forgotten forever breaks forth, leaving everyone facing their own dark impulses, and wondering if forgiveness truly does soothe the most vengeful of souls.
1. Prologue

"Dreams of an Absolution"

By: Crichton55

Prologue

* * *

A/N: Here it is, the long awaited sequel to "Whispers in the Dark"! I intend to make this one and the next one way more in depth than the first, as I have spent the last few months formulating an ultimate plotline and all the twists and turns in my head. Sorry for the wait for all of you that enjoy my fanfictions.

Disclaimer: You know what a disclaimer is. Why do I need to say it? I don't own Pokémon or the songs that I use in my fics.

* * *

---June 14th, 1999---

---Cinnabar Island---

---One month before the Incident at New Island---

_Life is wonderful._

The thought replayed through his tired brain. He had lost track of how many times the statement had confused him. He could remember the fuzzy outline of something…teal colored…or was it blue? The thing appeared human-shape, like a small child, hovering in front of him up against a brilliant smear of sunset colors. He could see the child moving as if trying to speak, and he heard the same frustrating statement…

_Life is wonderful._

But why was it wonderful? Why couldn't he remember? Why did he feel like he had to know more, to know who the small child was? Why couldn't he just forget about it and concentrate more on his training? No…training was pointless. Every day, for days on end it was nothing but battling. He had watched in suppressed fury as countless humans in black uniforms collected the numerous wild Pokémon like little combine harvesters. This was not training. It felt like…slavery.

Going through this life, looking for angels.

People passing by, looking for angels.

He watched as the unconscious Kangaskhan fell, wincing at the sickening crunch that greeted his ears. He did not like using his powers on fellow Pokémon. It felt…wrong, like he was a traitor killing his own men on the battlefield.

His psychic abilities were becoming easier to control, but he did not care. They felt like more of a curse than a gift. They were the reason that these…people…were taking such a big interest in him. What did they really want with him? He felt like a lab rat being studied again and again and again, and felt no different than the countless other Pokémon being trained by the men in uniforms. Every excursion out into the grassy fields he saw Pokémon being treated extremely harshly. He couldn't see any that weren't cursed with numerous cuts and bruises. Some even had deep gashes running down their forehead.

Walk this world alone try to stay on my feet.  
Sometimes crawl, fall, but I stand up cause I'm afraid to sleep.  
Open my eyes to a new day, with all new problems, and all new pain.  
All the faces are filled with so much anger,  
Losing our dignity and hope from fear of danger.  
After all the wars, after settling the scores,

At the break of dawn we will be deaf to the answers.

He heard crunching footsteps from behind him and turned to face a tall man walking slowly towards him. The man wore his usual black suit and red tie, and his polished black shoes shone in the sunlight. He walked in a sort of unhurried, casual stride, quite disproportionate to his attire. The man gave a friendly smile as he approached, his hands tucked loosely in his pockets "Your powers…they continue to impress me, Mewtwo."

There's so much bigotry, misunderstanding and fear,

With eyes squinted and fist clenched we reach out for what is dear.

Mewtwo gave Giovanni a sideways glance. "If you wanted to speak to me in private," he said in a low voice. "You didn't have to walk all the way out here."

Mewtwo knew that Giovanni had not left his office for a mere stroll in the meadow. It was a rare sight to see him out and about like this.

Giovanni gave a small chuckle and stood next to Mewtwo, looking out to the green field rustling in the light breeze.

"When I was a kid," he said calmly, as though lost in a distant trance. "I had a dream of becoming a Pokemon Master. I traveled throughout Kanto and Johto, collecting badges and catching wild Pokemon. I met many people along the way, but one decided to travel with me on my quest.

"I didn't know what to think when I saw her battle for the first time," Giovanni went on. "She commanded Pokemon with such grace and elegancy the likes of which I had never seen. I soon found that she was all I could think of, and I was falling in love with her whether I liked it or not."

Mewtwo glanced at Giovanni and chuckled slightly. "Was she beautiful?" he asked. He watched Giovanni's cheeks redden slightly as the man closed his eyes and smiled.

"Mewtwo," he said with a brief snort of amusement. "You're a mind-reading creature, just like my dad. Wouldn't you know if she was beautiful?"

Giovanni paused for a moment, opening his eyes and surveying the grassy field. He did not speak for a few moments; he merely stared out at the grass with a slight grin on his face.

"Yes, Delia was like a goddess," he said finally, glancing over at Mewtwo. "Even without makeup. I'm pretty sure she caught me sneaking the occasional glance." Giovanni grinned heavily at the pleasant memory.

Mewtwo surveyed the man with a curious gaze. He had never seen him so...peaceful, and happy. He had always been barking orders with the ever-present aura of anger and hatred, but now he seemed to glow with happiness. "And you eventually made a move on her?" he asked.

"Eventually, yes," Giovanni answered. "At first I thought it was the best thing that ever happened to me. From Goldenrod onward, it was nothing but bliss. I won every battle and my Pokémon grew stronger at a faster rate. Everything was perfect."

His smile lingered for a fraction of a second, then faltered and disappeared, only to be replaced by a look of sadness.

"Then everything changed," he continued with a sting of pain in his voice. "The morning I was about to finally take on the League, I woke up to find our room totally empty, as though I had been the only occupant. I looked all over for her, but she had fled, and I never found her. My training began to suffer almost instantaneously. I had already registered for the League, so I had to battle them, and not surprisingly, I lost the first battle."

Giovanni lowered his head slightly and peered at the ground. Mewtwo merely stared at the man disbelievingly. He had never seen Giovanni so distressed.

"There is something that I wish to tell you, yes," said Giovanni, wiping his eyes and regaining his composure. "How'd you guess?" He gave another light chortle and glanced at Mewtwo.

"Because," answered Mewtwo. "You never tell me classified information outside your office aloud. You always speak in thoughts."

Giovanni smiled and turned to face Mewtwo. "You're right," he said aloud. "But this time, it does not matter. Meet me in my office in half an hour." He nodded his head and gave Mewtwo's bony shoulder a couple of light pats before walking away.

"Then I will tell you the reason behind Amber's murder."

* * *

A/N: Mwhahahaha! Spooky cliffhanger! No way to know where it will go! I hope you enjoyed it, and I really hope you like where I'm gonna take this when I do. I have a lot of very good ideas on how I'm going to dictate this trilogy. Please review! Thanks!


	2. Going Home

"Dreams of an Absolution"

Chapter 1: Going Home

By: Crichton55

/

A/N: Hello again! I have somewhat returned after a long break. My writer's blocks simply won't leave me alone. Nevertheless, I'm back, and I am attempting to rewrite what has already been posted for "Dreams of an Absolution", simply because I found the storyline I was chasing after too difficult to write. Sorry if you liked it thus far, but honestly I hated it so much it wouldn't let me continue. Fortunately, I have preserved the majority of the story, so people who enjoyed the story between Ash and Giovanni need not worry. With the unfolding drama between Delia and Giovanni thus far, I'd like to thank "Cultnirvana" for inspiring the idea. I owe a lot to him/her. I cannot guarantee regular posts, because I am just starting college at a major university, but I will try to post as often as I can.

/

May 25th, 2002

The overwhelming noise of thousands of voices still filled his mind. The emotions remained strong; every last detail seemed to bombard him as he leaned over the ship's railing, but the young man couldn't shake the huge grin he sported.

Perched on his shoulder was a small yellow rodent, which was not surprising. Pikachu could always be found there as if he were a lookout. Normally, he stood there with a mix of determination and happiness, but this time he slouched slightly. He was exhausted, and the thought and appeal of a nap did not go forgotten. His eyes drooped as he fought to stay awake.

The young man took notice. He chuckled at his friend's fatigue.

"That battle wore you out that much, huh, Pikachu?" It was a friendly tone he used. Pikachu looked up at him with a weak smile.

_"You work me hard, Ash,"_ he said. "_Bianca and Iris weren't exactly like dusting crops. Why couldn't you have just used Birdo? He's the only Pokemon you have that's stronger than I am."_

"He would've made it too easy," Ash replied, not bothering to hide his residual excitement. "There's no challenge with using a Pokemon like him, though he could've been useful once or twice. Either way, we won."

_"And we both get what we want. I get stronger and you get respect as a trainer."_

"That is true," Ash agreed. "Though it's really about just having fun."

Pikachu gave a purr of approval. _"You've changed too, Ash. When we first started you would have simply agreed with me without that second thought. Being a Pokemon Master doesn't come without that maturity."_

Ash reached up and scratched Pikachu behind the ear, to which Pikachu welcomed with a small groan. "You really think I'm a Master, Pikachu?"

Pikachu did not immediately answer. Rather, he leaned into Ash's hand, basking in the pleasure of a good ear scratch. _"Certainly not yet," _he said finally. _"But I admit you're extremely skilled."_

"I can't wait to tell Professor Oak about this!"

_"Knowing that guy, he probably already knows. Weren't you going to go see Misty first?"_

Ash's heart gave a powerful leap. With everything that had happened, Misty hadn't entered his mind in a while. His pulse raced as he imagined her reaction upon seeing him, the strength of her arms around his, the rush of her lips on his...

_"Ash?"_

"Huh?"

Pikachu let a small and knowing grin creep across his face. Looking away and casting his gaze along the watery horizon, he decided to tease Ash a little. _"You are hopeless, Ash."_

Ash smiled, admitting defeat. Following Pikachu's eyes out to the ocean, pleasant memories filled him. So much had happened, he could scarcely understand how they had all happened to just him. Seeing Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, and Lugia, saving the world and being saved by Misty. Every time the thought entered his mind he could not stop a blush from staining his cheeks any more than he could change his grandparent's birthplace. The dance they shared at Maiden's Peak was no less powerful. All things considered, he couldn't shake the feeling that his entire journey through the Orange Islands was meant to push them closer. A piece of the puzzle, of sorts.

His thoughts drifted to his travels through Johto. Looking back, he could see how completely clueless he had been to how he and Misty were developing. At times he had found it difficult to take his eyes off her, and with the way he himself was changing, his hormones changed as well. He could vividly remember the first time Misty had mentioned the need for a bra before taking off down the mall hallway.

Then came the skirmish at Mt. Silver. After that, everything changed.

Ash snapped himself out of his reverie, blushing dark crimson. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Pikachu."

_"Of course I'm right. Even Togepi took notice."_

_"_How's she doing anyway?"

Pikachu reached his foot up to his ear and scratched furiously. _"You know that kid," _he replied. _"Happiest little squirt in the world."_

"You and Misty raised her well."

_"Yeah, we did. What do you plan to do with Misty?"_

Ash chuckled. He hadn't given it much thought.

"Not exactly sure, buddy," he said vaguely. "But I think she's going to like it."

"_Hail Prince of the obvious_,"Pikachu teased, earning a small scratch behind the ear.

Ash gave a hearty sigh and observed the waves as the ship picked up speed. "It'll be nice not having any battles for a while," he said happily.

Two hundred miles east, a similar sense of excitement gripped Professor Oak's lab, and the rest of Ash's stored Pokemon took quick notice. Oak found it easy to keep himself busy, and despite his age, he moved around hastily, preparing his lab for Ash's return. Tracy kept to the sidelines except for when Oak needed him, partly because he found the old man's new-found energy to be something he probably shouldn't get in the way of. Nevertheless, he embraced the change of pace, even if it was very brief, because he saw it as a much needed break from the boring and tedious nature of helping out in the lab.

Professor Oak glanced nervously at the clock on the wall above one of his computers. 12:45 PM. He cursed under his breath. Ash would be in the region within the hour, and the oven still had loads of time left on it. Such a fitting occasion as this warranted everything to be ready before the SS Aqua even entered Kanto waters, but he knew the ship and its speed well.

Before Oak had a chance to swear loudly about his predicament, his pocket began to vibrate, and the familiar sound of Tchaikovsky's 1812 Overture rang through the lab. He immediately forgot the problem at hand, and groaned slightly because he knew who was calling him. He always used that particular ringtone for any number associated with the Pokemon League.

Diving into his pocket, he retrieved the phone and answered it.

"H-Hello?" he answered tentatively. What on Earth could the League possibly need from him at that precise moment?

"Samuel," replied a familiar voice. "I have an urgent message for you regarding Ash Ketchum."

Professor Oak recoiled.

"Lance?" he sputtered. "Why, what's the matter?"

He heard a soft sigh. "Too secret to discuss over the phone, I'm afraid. I need to speak with you in person." He didn't bother to hide his concern, as it made his request to meet sound more like a demand than a suggestion.

"O-Okay, sure," replied Oak. "Where should we meet?"

"Just wait for the sound of Dragonite's wings."

The line clicked closed, and Oak began apprehensively scanning the horizon out the lab's giant windows, but didn't expect to be met with a clear sky for very long. He knew Dragonite's flying speed was considered to be among the fastest in the Pokemon world, despite its insane girth. Supposedly capable of circumnavigating the globe in around 16 hours, a Pokemon of such repute would have no trouble treating the fifty miles from Pallet Town to Indigo Plateau as if it were merely walking to the house next door.

"Tracy!" he called out. "Look after the oven. I'm going over to Delia's."

"Right!" Tracy leaped up from the couch that sat in the large living room, leaving the TV tuned to the news.

With a loud and hasty slam, the door closed behind the Professor.

Tracy approached the oven and peered inside. "Uggh, would it have killed the guy to at least tell me what he was cooking?" he groaned to himself.

The TV responded by droning on, forgotten.

Oak barely had time to step outside his lab and close the door before he was greeted by an almighty crash. Dust kicked up around him, momentarily blinding him, though the air quickly cleared, revealing a tall man with red hair and a black cape standing next to a massive Dragonite, which peered at Oak with a happy grin, as if satisfied with making good time.

The Professor peered up at the large Pokemon, impressed with what he saw before him.

"I say, Lance," he said. "You never cease to have some of the most well-raised Pokemon in Kanto!" Dragonite roared happily at the praise and bent down to bump his head against, or rather crash into, the Professor's, pushing him back a few feet in surprise.

"Hehe, and one of the more playful it seems."

Lance let slide a cool chuckle of amusement before donning a more serious demeanor.

"Hate to be a buzzkill, Professor," he said with drive in his voice. "But the League has asked me to inform you of a decision that's being tossed around the Elite Four. As you may know, they stay on top of every region's Conference standings and victors, well-informed about everything to individual strategies to what Pokemon each trainer uses and which are left in PC boxes. Naturally, they payed special attention to Ash Ketchum's activity in the Unova Championship, and were unnaturally impressed with his victory.

"Professor Oak, Ash Ketchum as you know won the Unova Championship yesterday, using all-Kanto native and non-legendary Pokemon. Now I assume you are aware of Unova's notoriously tougher reputation, as they seem to have a habit of accepting trainers with legendary Pokemon."

"But Ash doesn't have a legendary Pokemon," Oak replied. "That would put him at a direct and huge disadvantage!"

"He does possess a legendary, Professor," Lance corrected.

Professor Oak's jaw dropped.

"W-What?"

"Yes, he does, but he never used it in competition, which is why Ash has garnered for himself so much attention as of late, and not only from the Pokemon League, but from the entire region of Kanto as well.

"Ash's victory wasn't meant to be possible, not with the Pokemon he used," Lance continued. "The media has been all over it, basically making him a sort of Kanto celebrity. The League is greatly considering officially proclaiming Ash as World's Greatest Pokemon Trainer, in light of his victory over the Unova League, the circumstances that were against him, and his possession of a high-class legendary, any of which qualify him for consideration."

Professor Oak's mind jammed, and for a moment didn't say anything at all. He wasn't sure really what to think. Did they really want Ash to be Pokemon Master? It was the boy's dream, after all, and the skills he had shown in the past made a compelling case, but in all the suddenness he questioned whether the boy was ready for it. The dream he had chased for years he had long since stopped bothering to count.

A stiff cough brought him out of his reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yes, of course," Oak stammered, quickly regaining his composure. "Well, I would agree. Ash certainly has an uncanny and natural talent with raising Pokemon. But I admit to some confusion, Lance. Why not tell me all this over the phone?"

Lance's gaze narrowed swiftly, and his eyes shot to the lab window just over Oak's shoulder. Oak followed his hard gaze and saw a blur as Tracy whipped away from the slightly open window and out of sight.

"That's better," said Lance, satisfied with their secrecy. "Let's walk, shall we? I have more to tell you that I'd rather not have younger ears hear." He gripped a Pokeball and pointed it at Dragonite, who stood proudly at attention at Lance's side. With a happy roar that could only be understood as joy of a job well done, he disappeared into the ball in a flash of red light.

Lance mused for a moment, a slight smile forming. "You could not find a more proud Pokemon."

"You always were a natural with raising Pokemon, Lance."

The two began walking down the small road. There were only a few houses that bordered the street, which was really not much more than a dirt road that to Oak's annoyance regularly attracted hordes of playful Diglett. Today, it seemed, was not one of those days where the Gound-types felt the need to frolic, so the soil beneath their feet lay pleasantly and relatively undisturbed.

The sky was also very clear, and the smooth light breeze carried with it the perfect spring-time air. In the absence of Diglett and Dugtrio were Pidgey and Spearow that took to the skies instead of the ground, flying around seemingly aimlessly in medium-sized flocks. Oak mused to himself as he sensed their delight of a pleasant spring day. They seemed to be enjoying the beautiful day as much as he was.

But to his dismay, he was forced to cut his enjoyment of it short.

"You sound like you have some rather bad news, Lance," he guessed.

Lance gripped his black and red cloak a little tighter, as if to affirm Oak's suspicions. "Yes, and I'm afraid it's rather dire," he said solemnly. "Before I tell you, you have to promise me one thing." Lance stopped and eyed the Professor intently, and for a moment Oak thought he saw a flash of fear dart across the Dragon Master's eyes.

"Yes, of course," Professor Oak replied.

Lance hesitated for a moment. The news he had to give Oak was not one he wished to be the messenger of.

"Thank you, Professor," he said finally. "The League and I are in agreement and we would like you to hold a private celebration for Ash's victory in Unova and his status as Pokemon Master, for at this point I can reasonably guess that this status is pretty much guaranteed. Obviously, it would be non-televised, for safety reasons, but if you wish to record it yourself you're welcome to."

"Of course, Lance," Oak agreed. "But I don't understand. Such a huge title is meant to be publicly broadcasted to every region. Why keep it so hushed?"

Lance glanced away for a brief moment. Why couldn't they have sent Bruno to tell him this?

"Professor," he said. "Despite the League wanting to recognize Ash as a Pokemon Master publicly, they fear for his safety. They want to keep the media's spotlight off him for the time being. We have reason to believe Team Rocket is attempting to re-band, possibly under a different flag of leadership. We've been monitoring activity in and around every major city in Kanto as best we can, and thankfully no major criminal activity has taken place, but we have taken strong precautions following last week's prison breakouts that occurred in five of the six prisons in Kanto and Johto that hold former Team Rocket members.

Professor Oak said nothing for a few moments, during which Lance eyed him patiently but questioningly. A twinge of fear ran down Oak's spine. "Team Rocket's back?"

"We'd like to think we're wrong, but all our evidence points towards their return. When Team Rocket was taken down, all the Pokemon controlled by Team Rocket was transferred to the PC Box system, since the Pokemon they used were stored in their own network, off our main grid. We left the Pokemon dormant in the PC system where we could monitor any activity. Two weeks ago, Bill reported to the League a massive spike in activity in the accounts that held those Pokemon, which occurred hours after the wave of prison breakouts."

"What can we do about this?"

"We've already frozen most of the accounts, but I'm afraid the vast majority of the highest leveled Pokemon are already withdrawn. Furthermore, we are unable to locate who is leading them. Sabrina is convinced she already knows, no doubt knowing her, but she's been rather stubborn with the rest of the League and refuses to tell us. Honestly, Professor, I don't know what to do. At this point we don't know enough about what we're dealing with to make any kind of intelligent judgment."

Oak racked his brains. "Could it be Giovanni again?" he asked.

"Our first guess, but I don't think so," said Lance. "We monitored his PC Box as well and it hasn't shown any sort of activity since his own escape. All of his original Pokemon are still there, undisturbed. Nevertheless, that's no reason to lower our guard. That man as you recall is deviously intelligent. No doubt he's up to something."

"Now that you mention it, my communications to the Pokemon Center in Viridian has been unusually weak lately."

"I expected as much," said Lance solemnly. "Wireless communications all over Kanto have been experiencing unknown interference for about a week, progressively getting worse. Even the Lavender Radio Tower has been having trouble broadcasting their regular programs. We have no idea what's causing it, but in any case, Ash's safety comes first and foremost."

Oak nodded his head. "Yes, of course!"

There was a moment of silence between the two, in which Lance eyed the professor seriously but with mutual understanding. He sensed Oak's excitement about Ash's victory and title of Pokemon Master, and knew full well how strongly the man cared about the young boy, but he also empathized with his fear. It was a fear that was greatly justified. The entire region still bore the marks of Team Rocket's earlier tyranny years before, and with everyone finally settled back into a peaceful atmosphere, everything felt threatened. They both knew Ash was their best chance. Not only had he proved himself time and time again, but he was no longer tied down by traveling, a fact which served to slightly ease their mutual tensions. However, they both knew Ash was in more danger than they were, and Lance knew this made Professor Oak very nervous.

And the League wondered why he had hesitated to relay the information to his old friend and mentor.

Finally, Lance broke the silence. "Thank you, Professor," he said, digging out a Pokeball and releasing Dragonite once more. The giant Pokemon roared with happiness yet again, visibly eager for his trainer to give him another task.

"I should be going, Professor. The Elite Four and I have much yet to discuss."

Professor Oak smiled at the young man as he jumped onto Dragonite's back, earning a delighted snort from the dragon. "Best of luck, Lance," he said.

"Same to you, my friend," replied Lance, and with that, he slapped at Dragonite's sides, and the dragon swiftly took to the skies, turning north and flying impossibly fast. Oak watched in silent wonder, following the two as they flew towards the horizon and eventually fading from view.

/

A/N: Apologies for the hasty chapter. As I said, I'm attending school, and my writing skill isn't at it's best. I promise to make it more elaborate in later chapters. Rate and Review! o^_^o


	3. Promises

"Dreams of an Absolution"

Chapter 2: Promises

By: Crichton55

/

A/N: I actually wrote this chapter at the same time as Chapter 1, so that would explain why I'm posting so soon after posting the last chapter. As I've said before, I'm in college so I don't have a lot of time to devote to writing, but I will try my best for those of you who still wait for my fics. Sorry about updating so infrequently T_T

Anywho, on with Chapter 3!

/

May 25th, 2002, 9:25pm, outskirts of Saffron City

A lone figure stood atop a small hill, gazing outward. He stared intently at the Saffron City skyline, which seemed to dazzle in florescent brilliance. Numerous skyscrapers marred the horizon, each adding its own flavor of urban sprawl to the overwhelming mix of modernization. The man mused to himself, wondering if that was the reason for the city's name.

The man stood upright and tall. He was dressed in a ragged black cloak; doubtless it had been abandoned at one point. A few nicks, tears, and creases were clearly visible as it flowed in the light breeze, almost in such a way as to add a sense of mystery to him. His gaze remained fixed and unmoving, as did his posture, which never even seemed to twitch. Even more mysterious still was his vantage point, out in the open but still easily concealable. He stood within a small cluster of trees that helped to hide him, but still able to be seen if he wished. It suggested patience, as if in wait for something, or someone, but still wishing to remain unseen and out of the way lest anyone undesired cross his path.

The largest skyscraper, the old and deteriorating Silph Co, loomed majestically over the rest of the city, and it seemed to be doing the same to the man, for he continued to stare it down unwaveringly. It responded meekly by just sitting there.

The man paid special interest to that one building in particular. It offered him pain and pleasure at the mere thought of it. Gross were his memories of it, yet fruitful were the things he gained from the endeavors that took place within its walls. Normally, this balance of emotional significance would cater mostly to pain and negativity, anguish and disappointment. He never could suffer disappointment well.

This night, however, was different. He wasn't really sure why, but his mood was lighthearted and cheery. No doubt this was greatly influenced by the calm and serene coolness of the near-midnight air. It provided him a great sense of nostalgia, as if it were trying to tug him back to his memories. The peaceful feel and smell of the cool air reminded him of his days as a trainer. On nights as calm as this he would often find himself standing right outside his small two-person tent, casting his gaze upon whatever scenic horizon he happen to bed down next to for the night. He never understood completely why he enjoyed such solitude so much, probably because it felt amazing, and it gave him time to his own thoughts, which were always vying for his attention.

A few branches rustled suddenly behind him, and the man snapped back to reality and looked behind him, carefully so as to not give himself away if the disturbance turned out to be nothing.

Another lone figure stood behind him. It looked female, which he immediately confirmed by the flash of recognition and relief that darted across her eyes. He could feel her cold gaze upon him, unnerving him slightly. Nevertheless, he retained his composure.

"Still not finished with things, are we?" the woman sneered coldly. She walked up and stood beside him. Long jet-black hair rained down her back, and she wore red and black clothes that did well to compliment the iron will that permeated the air around her. She gave off the sense of power and purpose with every step she took.

The man smiled. Still the same as he remembered. "Nice to see you too?"

A quick and hesitated sigh escaped her. "I've waited a long time for this, G," she said with a slight exasperated tone. "I trust that we still have a deal?"

"Such as we agreed," he replied professionally. "Do you still doubt me?"

"You know the answer to that. I hate waiting."

The man said nothing, but rather returned his gaze to the Saffron City skyline. The woman followed suit.

"I trust you've been paying attention to the news lately?" she asked with a rather emotionless tone. "You may have just escaped prison, but that's no excuse to be oblivious."

"I have indeed taken notice," the man replied. "I saw a few of them on the outskirts of Pewter City two days ago. I believe one of them saw me, but I didn't stick around long enough to find out."

This seemed to spark the woman's interest. She cocked her head at him stiffly.

"Shouldn't you make sure he-"

"One ex-ally doesn't concern me."

"They should," the woman snapped. "G, it's not just Pewter. The Indigo Gym Leaders are reporting the same thing happening as far south as Fuchsia, and it's looking like they have some formidable leadership this time."

The man twitched with annoyance. "Any rough intel?"

"The Pokemon League might as well be oblivious passers-by. Their leader hasn't shown his face yet, or rather, the League have yet to find were power is greatest, but they're moving as if commanded strategically. Team Rocket, your little glorious creation, is running amok."

The man thought for a moment. "And what does this mean for us?"

He locked eyes with the woman, who turned to look at him. "Not for us," she said solemnly. "It's the boy you need to concern yourself with."

Silence swept over them for a few tense moments, and the man felt his stomach give an irritatingly large kick. "What does my son have to do with this?"

"I think you know, G," the woman replied. "Word has reached Kanto that Ash Ketchum ran over the competition in the Unova League a week ago, and I'm sure you've heard the rumors behind them. I've heard they use legendaries. In any case, the boy has returned to this region, and his history and doubtless his fame will make him a target again, not to mention three years is not enough time for them to forget the boy who took down Team Rocket. Not only should you be concerned for his safety, but yours as well. There are countless men in Saffron alone that would find considerable pleasure in dishing out some overdue revenge." The woman paused for a moment or two, as if to let the magnitude of the situation seep in. "I believe it goes without saying who has made both of you a target?"

Some color drained from Giovanni's face.

"I've consulted the Elite Four," the woman continued. "And they are in agreement. They want the boy protected."

"The boy is powerful enough to go toe-to-toe with the Unova League," replied Giovanni. "Why should I be his guardian angel?"

The woman narrowed her eyes at him, analyzing him intently. She sensed more of a mix of emotions than she had expected. She saw guilt in his mind, conflicting with anguish and lingering heartache. Not that she was surprised. She knew his history and could read the psychology behind it like it were a book. The man was grieving, she knew, as if in pain over missed opportunities and lost love. Her warm side was compassionate, and she understood his pain. Still, though, such emotions for her were not without conflict, which, she mused, was the reason why she even knew him in the first place.

She violently shook the painful memories from her mind and spoke up.

"I think you can answer that one for yourself, Giovanni," she replied coldly. "You owe this region much. Kanto will not survive if you can't live up to your past promises, and I don't mean just your promise to Delia."

The woman eyed him menacingly, and it was immediately apparent to him the message she was trying to send.

"You've promised me much as well," she continued before Giovanni had a chance to speak. "Also, I think you should know that your son and that redheaded Gym Leader are still together. Their love is intense, even for a human's standards."

"You can sense them from this distance?"

"I didn't rise to the position of most powerful psychic in all of Kanto if I wasn't good at recognizing emotions from so far away. Yes, they're love is strong, and it's about to get even stronger, but I doubt it'll last long."

Giovanni eyed her uncertainly. "I thought psychics could see the future."

"We can, but it's such an imprecise branch of advanced psioncs that most psychics don't even consider the power of seeing the future worth training," she replied. "Stay focused. Your little pet project you fawned over years ago is recruiting all your former little minions in an attempt to reclaim your lost territory, and I expect he's going to use your son to get to you personally, and in the process do what he can to tear the couple apart."

"Motives?"

"Don't you ever pay attention, you blithering idiot?" she snapped. "What else does he want from you? Mewtwo is motivated by his thirst for revenge. You took away what was most dear to him and treated him like shit."

Giovanni thought for a moment.

"Amber."

The woman said nothing. She merely stared at him blankly as if in confirmation.

"What can I do?"

"Stall him, Giovanni," she said plainly. "I'm not given to exaggeration, but the entire region of Kanto depends on you now. You're the only one who can tug at his heart long enough to stop him and calm his anger, and he is indeed very angry." She gave him a look that communicated just how real Mewtwo's rage was and the scope of its magnitude. The glance alone sent a small shiver down Giovanni's spine.

He gave the woman an inquisitive and hesitant glance. "And in return?"

"You give me what you promised years ago," she said flatly. "I trust that your technology is still operational?"

Giovanni looked away, eyes now glued to the giant former SilphCo building that dwarfed the rest of the Saffron City skyline. "It is, yes," he replied.

The woman smiled, but only showed her satisfaction for a brief moment before turning around. "Good. Then we have little else to discuss."

This jolted Giovanni's attention away from Saffron City and onto the woman, who was now walking back into the woods from where she emerged. This caught him off-guard. He had expected her to go back to her Gym.

He called after her. "Sabrina!"

The woman stopped but said nothing.

"Why didn't you confront me after Mewtwo's escape from New Island? I would have gladly kept my promise."

Sabrina did not turn around to face him. Rather, she stayed silent for a tantalizing moment, as if teasing Giovanni with the answer they both knew she had. It amused her slightly to sense the man's eager curiosity. Amused. It had been a long time since she'd encountered anything she found funny; she had almost forgotten what it was like to have a sense of humor. Perhaps she had grown too used to relying on her psychic power for support. She couldn't be sure. Regardless, now everything depended on whether or not Giovanni could keep his promise. She had little doubt he was capable of such an endeavor. Team Rocket's overwhelming success and subsequent technological development projects were proof of that. It mattered little to her that Team Rocket had fallen just as easily as it had grown; on occasion she even remarked on the irony of how it had fallen.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a burning anger for the man who stood behind him. Anger for so much time wasted, fury at the fact he had caused so much trouble and heartache just for the sake of reuniting with lost love. Her first reaction was to find it pathetic, a lost cause, an unworthy reason to expend such massive amounts of effort. Logically she found little reason why he fought so hard to see Delia again, especially since both of them had grown older, and that she sensed the process of creating Team Rocket, which had been at the core a mere tool to find his lost love, had come at the cost of part of him emotional well-being. She sensed anger and resentment within him. They weren't directed at anyone in particular, they were just there, as if they were small flaws in a computer program.

Though it wasn't like she could blame him for that. She saw the same thing within herself as well, and such negativity had festered a large fear of its influence. She had been warned of the dangers of letting her psychic power grow so exponentially, far beyond the level any other psychic in the last five hundred years had ever dared. She knew that the more powerful one's psychic power becomes, the harder it was to control it. Blindly, she had disregarded such advice and let it fester and grow, but her usual cheery and upbeat nature had clashed with the growing negative energy within her.

Now, it was all she could do to place her trust in the man who had screwed up so many lives. The very thought sickened her.

Finally, Sabrina turned slightly to face Giovanni, and the forest air blew slightly and appropriately, carrying with it a sense of dark foreboding that swept across both of them.

"I still had use for my psychic power, Giovanni," she said plainly. "Things weren't over when Mewtwo escaped. You planted a seed in him, and it was only a matter of time when you'd have to reap what you sowed. Consider my power a sort of tool in this fight. Use it well."

Sabrina began to walk away once more, but stopped after a few feet and turned to face him.

"By the way," she said. "I thought you'd like to know. Delia lives in Pallet Town, two doors down from Oak's lab. The choice is yours."

Giovanni struggled to understand what she had said, but before he could ask any more questions, Sabrina disappeared into the thick growth of trees.

He turned back to the old SilphCo building, his thoughts drifting. The cool breeze had settled to a very slight whisper, lulling the forest into a calm and serene state. Pidgey and Spearow settled back into their nests high in the branches while Rattata and Oddish bedded down in the thick bushes. They had sensed the conversation between the two humans and felt their distress, but once Sabrina had gone out of sight, calmness once again took control.

Giovanni took no notice of the surrounding wild Pokemon and their keen interest. He was too busy thinking about what Sabrina had told him. He knew she was right, but how could he calm Mewtwo's rage? The creature had destroyed his cloning laboratory without so much as making an effort. And if that wasn't a riddle enough, he now had the opportunity of finally seeing Delia again. The very thought of it made his heart beat faster, but as soon as he entertained the thought of a happy reunion, it was clouded by fear. The fear of her anger at what he had done in the past; it was an intimidating thought. He knew he was completely worthy of every ounce of fury she would have towards him, worthy of her never speaking to him again.

Forgiveness. It wasn't a concept Giovanni had based his life on, much less his leadership of Team Rocket, but he couldn't help but hope that Delia would give him absolution. He dreamed of it, but he certainly didn't deserve it, and he was sure she wouldn't pardon him his sins. Nevertheless, the thought remained in his mind, glued there.

He turned back towards Saffron City and started walking, and in that moment of introspection he began to realize what Sabrina had meant.

/

A/N: Yay! Finally done! I'm happy my writer's block has given me a slight break. I'd better use it. Please review!

/


	4. Surprise!

Dreams of an Absolution

Chapter 3: Surprise!

By: Crichton55

A/N:I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter, but as promised, here is Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Blah blah blah...does this disclaimer bullshit, like, do anything...?

_Italics _means the translation of whatever a Pokemon is saying, or somebody's thoughts. Given my writing style, both can be determined by paying attention to context.

Dumbledore dies.

May 25th, 2002, Vermilion City Harbor

Perched on Pidgeot's back, Ash felt a sudden thrill of liberation. Feeling the rush of wind against his face as the majestic bird took flight gave him a rare opportunity to forget his concerns.

He was back in Kanto.

The Vermillion City harbor fell away behind them as they gained altitude. The city gleamed with a sea of sparkly lights, displaying the buildings as if they had been built simply to marvel at in the darkness of night. The traffic below was light yet still gave away that the city knew nothing of sleep. It was late in the evening, so it made sense to assume that most of the moving lights Ash saw belonged to cars being driven by people returning home from a hard day at the office to the comfort of their homes and the arms of their husbands or wives. He could relate in a way.

Only his work had lasted two years. Two years since she had been forced to stop traveling with him. He'd often wondered why he'd chosen to keep going with his journey rather than stay with Misty in Cerulean, help her run the Gym. Even then as he thought about it he mentally kicked himself for choosing the former. The idea of living with Misty would've made running the Gym worth the boredom of being confined to one place.

Still though, there was always a way to have both, Ash mused, and that's what satisfied him.

He turned to Pikachu, who was dutifully perched on his shoulder. The small electric rodent's eyes were shut and his mouth curled into a smile. His long black-tipped ears were folded backwards in response to the stream of the cool nighttime air, and his fur ruffled in the breeze. Ash smiled in amusement.

The sound of Pidgeot cawing over the noise of the wind rushing by redirected his attention.

_ "Hey, Ash!" _

"What?"

_"You should look down and enjoy the view." _If he lacked a beak, Pidgeot would have been sporting a cunning smirk.

"That's an airplane flying under us! You know how I am with heights."

_"Yet you're on my back a thousand feet up and going seventy-five miles an hour."_

Ash laughed. "Only out of necessity. Besides, it's good to be back home." Pidgeot beat his wings in agreement, and Pikachu chirped heartily on Ash's shoulder.

_"Indeed it is,"_ agreed the massive bird. _"It'll be nice to not have much to do."_

With a snide chirp, Pikachu joined the discussion. _"Speak for yourself, Pidgeot," _hesneered. _"I'll still be busy keeping an eye on loverboy and Princess Jasmine."_ Pidgeot let out a squawk of laughter and Ash's cheeks went pink as he silently looked away. Leave it to Pikachu to give him crap about him and Misty, though it hardly came to him as a surprise. But he was not without banter.

_"_Didn't I once open the fridge door to find you and Buneary all over each other next to a bottle of ketchup, Pikachu?" Ash grinned wickedly in silent victory as Pikachu's ears dropped like an anvil. The electric rodent said nothing more and hastily opened Ash's green backpack and hopped inside. Pidgeot glanced around and gave Ash a chuckle and a wink. _"Instant shutdown."_

The rest of the flight went largely without much more conversation, which was okay, because it didn't seem like long before Ash began to make out the glittering Cerulean City skyline along the horizon. He gave his bag a slight nudge, signaling to the now drowsy Pikachu that they were getting closer. Pidgeot's wings gave a flick as he readjusted his feathers for a low-speed approach in a small clearing.

"I need to make a call when we touch down," Ash explained. "Pidgeot, I'll leave you and the rest at the Pokemon Center for the night.

Pidgeot glanced back at him briefly before contacting the ground.

_"Off on a little fun are we?"_ The bird gave Ash a knowing glance, who responded by unhooking and brandishing a shiny red PokeBall.

"You know me, buddy. Return."

Pikachu remained on Ash's shoulder as the bird disappeared into his ball. Fumbling around in his pocket, Ash pulled out a circular device with what looked like two hinged paddles on either side of a circular screen. He pressed a button and the paddles folded out, revealing a number pad on one and a screen on the other. A holographic display emerged from the center, showing a dome-like list of options. Ash pressed the option labeled "Contacts", and proceeded to scroll down the list.

"Pika?" Pikachu inquired.

"We arrived here a bit later than I thought," Ash explained. "Mom was expecting us tonight, but she's probably already asleep by now. There's something I need to do here first before we go back home."

He selected a name on the list. The phone rang for a few moments before a small figure rose from the center of the phone.

"This is the Cerulean City Pokemon Gym. My name is Daisy. How may I help you?"

Ash smirked, momentarily pleased upon seeing that Daisy didn't seem to recognize him, which made sense, because it'd been years since she'd seen his face. Then again, he was standing outside in the middle of the night.

Ash, however, could see Daisy perfectly. It appeared she'd recently had a shower, because her long blond hair looked wet and hastily combed down to appear presentable. Her voice was clear and businesslike, a far cry from the teenage and girly voice he'd grown used to hearing out of the corner of the video screen during calls to Misty.

"Y-Yeah," he said tentatively. "What are your hours for Gym battles?

Daisy appeared to look off to the side for a moment before speaking.

"Our hours are from nine in the morning to five in the afternoon on weekdays and from nine to midnight on Saturdays," she recited. "Would you like to schedule a time for a battle?"

"Are walk-ins acceptable on Saturdays?" Ash knew Saturdays were extended because of the recent rise in popularity of nighttime battles. Different Gyms had different reactions, but most jumped on the chance for the added income, and it had the side-effect of increasing how well-known they became and how many more people came from other regions. It was no surprise to him that the Cerulean Gym had chosen to extend their hours. The three sisters never seemed inclined to give up their water ballet shows, and the added trainers meant added attendance to their performances.

"Yes, of course," Daisy replied. "Which Sensational Sister would you like to battle against? There is Violet, Lily, and myself." She smiled hopefully, as if she were giving her best in a beauty pageant.

Ash noticed how she'd left out Misty. This didn't surprise him either. Annoyingly, they never did like to include her in anything related to their title of Sensational Sisters, often mocking her as if it were normal. Despite this, he saw his chance.

"Actually, I was hoping Misty was around."

It was late. Misty groaned as she sat in her desk chair and ignored the glow of the computer in front of her. Why should she have to sit idly by like this? She would rather have been rewatching the Unova Championships; her heart leaped at the very thought of it. Seeing him battling at his fullest, just like years before, excited her more than anything else. But it also welled up something she'd fought hard to keep secret from her sisters, which ever since her return to the Gym two years before had been difficult at best.

She'd hoped they hadn't caught on about her and Ash.

Thinking about him again made her wonder, why hadn't he called? He usually made it a point to get her on a video call every time he found a Pokemon Center in a new town. Usually it only took a couple days to get from one town to the other. Granted, sometimes that did take longer, and she'd prepared for that; one particular occasion a week went by without a single word from him. It was hard to not worry. Misty knew the kind of trouble he usually managed to get himself into and was well aware of how his reckless attitude clashed with the situations he encountered.

Mt. Silver was no exception.

A faint buzz wrenched her from her reverie. She looked to the desk and scooped up her vibrating phone. It was her old flip phone she'd gotten after returning to the Gym. From the hinge dangled a small keychain with a tiny stuffed version of Ash on the end of it. Misty flipped the phone open.

"Yeah?" She was still on the clock. She knew who it was.

"Hey baby sister, you, like, have a challenger," Daisy squealed, but Misty knew she wasn't quite as excited as her girly voice played it out to be.

"Please tell me it's not that guy with the Zoroark again," Misty complained. "I thought we banned him."

"No, this one sounds a lot younger," Daisy replied.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Just don't flirt with him this time. You already have a boyfriend."

"Like, speak for yourself, baby sister," Daisy teased. "Don't think we haven't caught on about you and your Pokemon Master boyfriend."

Misty felt a blush creep across her face and felt thankful her sister couldn't see. She hastily dodged the accusation. "Whatever, did the challenger offer to reveal his party Pokemon?" She silently hoped for another wannabe Bug Catcher. Part of the recent Gym rules stated that every challenger, whether new or returning for a rematch, must always be asked if they'd like to reveal the Pokemon they wished to battle with, but could refuse if they wanted. It potentially gave the Gym Leaders a way of planning accordingly should the Trainers reveal their party, thus choosing tougher Pokemon to compensate, but this option was usually only chosen by returning Trainers wishing for a tougher fight.

"No," said Daisy. "But it's weird. He said he only had one Pokemon with him."

The redhead groaned again. Of course her time had to be wasted by some asshole with only one Pokemon, as if to tease her. There was only one person she knew with the guts to deliberately fight an Indigo League Gym with a single Pokemon. "Alright, fine. Have him meet me at the pool."

Click. She snapped the phone closed. A moment went by before she retreated upstairs to fetch her PokeBalls.

Probably another fucking Absol trainer.

Ash walked through the set of automatic doors and into a large entry area. In front of him was a small hallway extending from the lobby and into what he remembered to be the water arena. Off to either side of the lobby were two additional hallways that curved around in a circle and met on the opposing side of the building.

The smell of chlorine filled his nostrils as he turned to the right and began down the hall. Daisy had told him to wait by the pool, but he knew enough about how Gyms work. Until a challenger arrives, Leaders tend to stick in their offices performing other, mostly monotonous and boring, tasks, such as replying to emails sent from previous challengers or invitations to League events.

He knew Misty better than that. Over their video calls, she'd never miss an opportunity to rant and moan about how boring it was sitting in the office for hours when she could be off tending to her Water Pokemon, and he'd always known her to be a fun type of girl, so he figured she would keep her Pokemon away from her work area.

Not that Ash could blame her. Knowing his own inability to sit still for very long, it would be worth the walk upstairs to her room.

Ash could sense Pikachu's excitement as they advanced down the long hallway. He'd been sure to be rather quiet about his intentions, but now it seemed obvious what he was about to do.

Passing a set of offices and a nearby staircase, Ash climbed it and found himself on a level with a large center area cut out to allow overlooking into the massive pool below. For a place to live and work, it still struck him as a magnificent structure, one that, from an inside vantage point, could only be appreciated from the railings of the second floor. Not only did it allow a bird's eye view of the pool below (which undoubtedly would have cost significantly more to view shows from), but the elevated floor wrapped around the entire inside of the building much in the same way the hallways did a floor below. This allowed different rooms to be placed around the perimeter of the walkway, which, Ash soon realized by stepping on it without looking, included a moving path that circled around it.

After staggering for a moment, Ash saw what he recognized as Misty's room. It was in a perfect spot. Big windows provided the feeling of being a wide-open space instead of cramped and small like conventional houses. He'd seen a bit of the inside through the video feed the times he'd called Misty, but never had the chance to experience it from her point of view, mostly because it was rare to have called her with her window blinds not pulled down.

He peered inside the room, and his heart gave a tremendous leap. Misty stood in front of a shelf that held many different rows of what Ash realized were different teams of Pokemon for different challengers. She was surveying a group of teams labeled "Saturday Night".

Ash felt Pikachu quiver on his shoulder, like a dog who's about to greet his owner after he gets back from work. He silenced the Pokemon by giving him a pat on the head and a twitch of the head. Dismayed, Pikachu understood the unspoken command and hopped off his shoulder and took off down the hall behind him. Ash took a quick look around the room, his heart racing

Unsurprisingly, he found several pictures of himself scattered throughout her bedroom. There was a desk on the far right wall that was sandwiched by her bed, and on top of the desk were an array of different photographs of her in between Ash and Brock. It was almost as if she'd ordered them as they had happened along their journey through Kanto and Johto. One in particular stood out to him. It was closest to her pillow, yet oddly tucked back behind a couple frames, but Ash could clearly make it out. It was the two of them at Maiden's Peak during the Summer Festival. He recalled Brock having snapped a picture of him and Misty dancing. The memory of seeing her in that beautiful dress was vivid.

Seeing her reach for one of the PokeBalls snapped Ash from his thoughts. Hastily, he tried to clear his throat to get her attention, but she seemed too engrossed with her battle strategy to look behind her.

"If you're here to challenge me," she said flatly. "You'll have to wait for me down at the pool." Ash sensed her irritation of being issued a challenge at such a late hour, but yet again he saw a perfect opportunity.

"As much as I'm sure you'd loved to have a rematch," he said with a big goofy grin on his face. "I was hoping that wouldn't be necessary."

Misty paused for a moment, but continued selecting Pokemon. "There's only one person I've ever wanted to rematch," she responded dryly.

_Wait, what...?_ Ash's smile quickly faded. He thought for sure she'd recognize the sound of his voice. Nevertheless, he reacted quickly.

"And who might that be?"

Misty pointed to the small TV set that stood on a small table to the left of the shelf she faced. Frozen on the TV was Ash's own face, contorted into a look of frenzied determination.

"Ahh, the Master himself!" he said proudly, continuing to play the part of anonymous outsider under the disguise of his own voice. "That was quite the battle he fought. I was there. You know him I suppose?"

Misty still kept her back towards him, but paused again. "Y-Yes," she stammered. It was clear she wasn't expecting the conversation to drift to Ash. "We've known each other for a very long time."

_Alright, dude, fucking focus! She doesn't recognize your voice somehow and she thinks you're creeping on her. Just go with this. Let's have some fun here. _Ash thought to himself.

"I see," he said. "So you and him have some history."

"More or less, I suppose."

"Romantic history?"

Misty reached for a Great Ball and tossed it on her bed, still keeping her back to him. "N-No, we've traveled together a lot."

_Well, at least the last part's true..._

Ash nodded his head. "You make it sound like there's more to it than that."

"Why do you say that?"

"Intuition and a bit of research," he replied, wondering to himself how long he could keep this joke up for. "I've had my eye on you two for quite some time. I hear a fair bit on my travels. Meeting countless legendary Pokemon, shutting down Team Rocket. Oh and the broken bike that started it all, can't forget that." He gave a small but hearty laugh at the memory. "You know how the media gets when they see a history like that."

_C'mon, Misty, fucking take it_, Ash thought furiously to himself. It was as if he had simply thrown a fishing line out randomly in hopes of keeping her in his charade.

Misty continued her selection, but choosing her Pokemon slower now that her attention was diverted to this strange new challenger that seemed to know a lot about her. Still, she kept her back turned. She wasn't even sure she wanted to look the stranger in the eye. "Alright fine," she admitted defeat. "I am dating him and I've loved him since I fished him out of the Viridian River. How do you know all about us?"

Ash felt a familiar and powerful lurch in his stomach. _Oh my God, that worked! This girl has no idea what's going on!_

"Same way I know you tried to get him to bypass this Gym on his first run through the Kanto Region but ended up getting the badge anyway," Ash said. "You know, people have been saying a lot about him lately."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like he has a secret girlfriend somewhere far away." The effect was immediate. Misty's hand froze above a Net Ball and gave a couple shakes. Ash smiled as he saw his taunt strike her weak spot.

_She's so going to kick my ass for this._

"Just as I thought," he continued. "You miss him, don't you."

"D-Does that shock you...?"

"No," Ash replied. "I suppose it might if you hadn't traveled with him for years, but considering the circumstances."

"How did you guess so easily?"

_Fuck it._

Ash, who had been leaning up against the side of the doorframe, advanced upon Misty. "Masters always do their homework, Mist, and besides..." He wrapped his arms around her, moving his face close to her ear where he whispered, "Water is weak to electricity."

Misty jolted in surprise as if she'd just stepped on a Lego. She felt his firm embrace around her arms and the sensation of him kissing the back of her head. Her heart jumped and began to race as she turned her head around to look him in the eye.

Ash smiled at Misty radiantly. For a few silent moments they simply stood there, Ash happy to feel the warm softness of her skin upon his, and Misty riding a wave of relief at his sudden appearance. She was elated to feel the worry she'd bottled up leaving her in an instant.

Ash loosened his grip enough to let her face him properly, and Misty wasted no time in pressing her lips to his in a powerful and long-awaited kiss. Happiness seemed to well up inside her, tears lightly rolling down her cheeks as she felt the warmth of his grasp and the firm brush of his lips. She didn't care about anything else at the moment.

She finally had him back.

After a few moments that felt like several hours, Misty parted the kiss. She smiled at him contently.

"You're a real asshole, Ash Ketchum."

A/N: I apologize once again for how long it has taken to produce this chapter, and every chapter for that matter. I'm out of school at the moment, so the best excuse I guess I have is laziness. Sorry. In any case, this chapter has been definitely the most difficult so far to write, and I'm beginning to notice a bit of a trend. Chapter 3's always seem to trip me up for some reason. I dunno. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would like to thank ThatOneDwarf for getting me back in gear on this fic. I admit, it wasn't any of his/her fics that provided an inspiration. I'm a huge Pokeshipper and was simply very disappointed with how one fanfic was ended after being a big fan of it for years. I believe it could have been done better, and promptly working on this chapter into the early hours of the morning was simply my way of righting what I felt was a wrong. Literary revenge, I admit.

Before I forget, I am planning a complete rewrite of Whispers in the Dark. I will keep the original online for those who like it, so I'll label the remake as such. I am going to continue work on Dreams of an Absolution using plot structure belonging to the remake of WITD, not the original, but rest assured, for the sake of plot I will try to keep the remake as close as I can to the original. I want to improve on the story. Both stories will remain Pokeshipping, as promised, though I may throw in a few kinks for good measure.

Thank you for reading, and please don't forget to REVIEW! ~^_^~


End file.
